1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instant camera wherein an instant film incorporating thereinto liquid developer, in which the liquid developer is developed after exposure so that a photograph appears, is mounted, and the instant film is exposed and the exposed instant film is delivered while the liquid developer is developed, and a recording apparatus that performs a recording on a recording medium and delivers the recording medium after recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some types of camera have a function of performing an alarm display and an operation explanation through the emission of light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as LED). Of those types of camera, there is one in which any one of a plurality of LED's provided on the periphery of a dial for adjusting an aperture turns on to inform a user of the optimum aperture position (cf. for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai 2002-202550).
Further, there is one in which a vibration sensor detects a camera shake to perform a flashing display of an LED, so that it is informed an operator that the camera shake occurred (cf. for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai 2002-328408).
In those cameras, the use of the LED's makes it possible to transmit a suitable photographic operation to a user.
By the way, in cameras, there is one, which is known by the name of an instant camera, and is a low price and is capable of being used by anyone with a light heart. In such an instant camera, in many cases, it happens that there is provided no display unit since it is the low price, and only the finder is used to visually recognize an angle of view in the photography. In the instant camera, an instant film incorporating thereinto liquid developer, in which the liquid developer is developed after exposure so that a photograph appears, is mounted, and the instant film is exposed and the exposed instant film is delivered while the liquid developer is developed. After a predetermined time elapses since the exposed instant film is delivered, a photograph appears on the instant film. According to the instant camera having no display unit, it is difficult to inform an operator of an operating mode and an operating condition using a display unit. For this reason, when the instant film is developed and delivered, a user may be worried that it takes too much time or the camera becomes out of order.
This is also applicable to a recording apparatus that performs a recording on a recording medium and delivers the recording medium after the recording.